


We're gonna need a bigger boat

by bakalaka



Series: Discovery Channel [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>долгосрочные взрослые отношенияТМ</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're gonna need a bigger boat

– Выбрали? – улыбнулась официантка.  
Ивайзуми, еще не отошедший от шока первых минут встречи, уставился на пышную юбку и полосатые гетры. Ситуация в целом была достойна «Алисы в стране чудес», так же отчетливо попахивала безумием. Вокруг все переливалось, под потолком летали воздушные шары, пронзительно визжали дети, а со стен осуждающе смотрели сказочные герои. Столик был зажат в углу, Ойкава рядом ерзал так, что у Ивайзуми уже бедро чесалось, места не хватало и постоянно приходилось биться коленками с…  
Напротив него сидели Ушиджима и Тэндо.  
Ивайзуми, конечно, сам сплоховал. Стоило развернуться и бежать, едва Ойкава поприветствовал его у входа в несуразное детское кафе словами «Ты, наверное, убьешь меня, Ива-чан».  
– Кофе, пожалуйста, – ворвался в размышления голос Ушиджимы.  
– Эклер и чай, – отозвался Ойкава.  
– Фисташковый рулет, шоколадный молочный коктейль с кусочками шоколада, имбирный пряник, а на десерт – черничный торт. Ты ведь угощаешь, Вакатоши? – получив положительный ответ, Тэндо ухмыльнулся самым паскудным образом.  
– Мыло и веревку, – хотел сказать Ивайзуми, но вместо этого обреченно прочитал название, с трудом выудив иероглифы из месива ярких рисунков: – Малиновое... парфе?  
Официантка одобрительно кивнула и ушла, бросив их на растерзание безжалостной реальности.  
Ушиджима смотрел на Ойкаву. Вообще-то, в его поведении не было ничего странного: он почти всегда смотрел на Ойкаву, будто ждал разгадку какой-то тайны и боялся ее пропустить. Тэндо тоже не спускал с Ойкавы глаз, но его внимание было иного рода. Он не убирал с лица кривой усмешки, но шутками, которые так его веселили, делиться не спешил. Бывают же люди, подумал Ивайзуми. Вроде молчат, а все равно хочется им вмазать. Он нутром чувствовал, как зреет в Ойкаве напряжение, а это было опасно. Нервничая, тот совершал глупости с еще большей скоростью, чем обычно.  
– Надеюсь, – произнес Ойкава, поправив волосы раздражающе неестественным жестом, – девушка не подумала, что у нас двойное свидание.  
Ивайзуми сжал зубы и глубоко вдохнул.  
Какого хрена.  
Ойкава закусил губу. Возможно, тройная порция недоумения и порицания заставит его в следующий раз подумать, прежде чем открыть рот… Ивайзуми мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник за глупые мечты и напрягся, заметив ленивое движение. Ощущение было привычным, как если бы они снова стояли на площадке: Тэндо почувствовал Шанс и не собирался его упускать.  
– Да уж какое свидание, – протянул он. – Скорее знакомство с родителями, – он щелкнул пальцами. – Принятие в клан. У вас тут все еще «Крестный отец»? – он вальяжно откинулся на спинку дивана и сказал хриплым голосом, глядя прямо на Ойкаву: – «Ты просишь пас, но ты просишь без уважения»?  
Они вскочили волной: Ойкава медленно поднялся, опираясь руками на столешницу, словно умудрился потерять равновесие, сидя на диване. Ушиджима дотронулся до него успокаивающе, положив ладонь куда-то на ребра, но сам Ойкава почему-то предостерегающе вцепился в Ивайзуми. Зря. Не собирался Ивайзуми ни за кого вступаться.  
– Выйдем на минуточку, – сказал он, разжав кулаки.  
– Я не хочу? – попробовал Ойкава, усиленно изображая лицом… что-то, но после тычка в спину покорно вылез из-за стола, на ходу виновато улыбнувшись подошедшей на шум девушке.

– Ойкава, что мы здесь делаем?  
Заходить в одну кабинку Ивайзуми наотрез отказался. Да они бы там и не поместились. Все в кафе было сделано для детей, и даже чтобы устроиться в арке перед туалетом, пришлось скрючиться в три погибели. Что, родители, по мнению хозяев кафе, должны выходить поссать на улицу?  
– Тэндо приехал на каникулы, а они с Ушиджимой вроде как друзья, – Ойкава легкомысленно пожал плечами. Он всегда начинал решать проблемы, вызванные собственной глупостью, с отрицания того, что проблема существует.  
С Ивайзуми метод не срабатывал никогда.  
– Очень трогательная история, – цыкнул он. – Безумно рад за Ушиджиму. Но еще раз: мы-то что здесь забыли?  
– А мы разве не договорились, что раз в полгода можно попросить помощь без объяснений?  
– Точно. И ты исчерпал лимит до 2024 года.  
В окружении детей, увлеченных бесконечным движением ради движения, Ивайзуми ощущал себя в огромном муравейнике, но у Ойкавы и в этом хаосе как-то получалось выглядеть задумчивым. Он рассеянно гладил лохматые макушки, периодически врезающиеся ему в живот и бока, и неуверенно улыбался своим мыслям. Господи, подумал Ивайзуми, да с Такеру и то было бы легче разобраться. Он уже начал закипать, когда Ойкава соизволил ответить.  
– Ушиджима хотел познакомить меня с Тэндо. Хм, и это почему-то показалось мне разумным, – он удивленно свел брови, восстанавливая логическую цепочку, которая пока от Ивайзуми ускользала. – Ну, ты знаешь, Ушиджима это умеет: так посмотрит и скажет, что сначала хочется его убить, но потом все кажется важным, и серьезным, и правильным.  
– Не знаю.  
– Короче. Я подумал, что если у нас намечается встреча друзей, то ты должен присутствовать тоже. Потому что ты же мой друг, – Ойкава говорил все медленнее, а в конце тирады поднял на Ивайзуми потрясенный взгляд. – Жесть, Ива-чан. Тупо-то как все получилось! Наверное, это гипноз. Я догадывался. Это все Ушиджима!  
Руки Ойкавы взлетели вверх и застыли, пальцы сжали невидимую головоломку, которую он никак не мог собрать. Да что ж такое, уже столько времени прошло, а Ойкава до сих пор не признал, что здравый смысл и проницательность ему отказывают, если дело касается Ушиджимы.  
– Извини? Если бы я пришел один, было бы странно.  
– А сейчас не странно что ли? – зашипел Ивайзуми. Мальчик, секунду назад оравший во всю глотку, заткнулся и шарахнулся в сторону.  
Расслабляться не стоило. Ойкава вполне мог слиться: затеряться в толпе или залечь на дно бассейна с пластмассовыми шариками, оставив Ивайзуми наедине с мудаками из Шираторизавы. Ну ладно, ладно, одернул себя Ивайзуми. На самом деле он так не думал, просто в стрессовой ситуации мозг обращался к старой классификации.  
– Ива-чан, – Ойкава придвинулся ближе, – пожалуйста, не оставляй меня наедине с этими мудаками из Шираторизавы.  
– Опять ты начинаешь, – Ивайзуми кашлянул, чтобы скрыть смущение, – хватит цепляться за команды.  
– Рад, что в главном наши мнения совпадают, – хмыкнул Ойкава.  
– Ой, отвянь, – отмахнулся Ивайзуми. – Ладно, пятнадцать минут…  
– …а потом у нас в общаге прорвет трубу, кого ты учишь, Ива-чан. 

Ушиджима в их отсутствие, похоже, провел воспитательную беседу или, по крайней мере, воспитательное испепеление взглядом: Тэндо свалил от него на соседний диван, освободив место для Ойкавы, чем тот не воспользовался. Он подсел к Тэндо, а Ивайзуми, потоптавшись на месте несколько секунд, – к ошарашенному Ушиджиме.  
Ну, в любом случае нервное ерзание теперь будет доставать кого-то еще.  
Изогнутые в немом вопросе брови Тэндо, торчащие над горой сливок в бокале, с каждой секундой ползли по лбу все выше. Ойкава непринужденно закинул локоть на спинку дивана, зафиксировал подбородок под одному ему известным углом: между «я виноват во всех бедах достойнейших людей, которые меня окружают» и «можете начинать лизать мои кеды».  
И ринулся в бой.  
– Итак, Тэндо, как у тебя с волейболом? Играешь? Кажется, ты был неплохим блокирующим?  
Ивайзуми решил взять на вооружение стратегию Ушиджимы: тому большую часть времени удавалось молчать и выглядеть при этом нормальным. Но желание треснуть Ойкаву прямо посреди детского кафе никуда не делось: об «неплохого» блокирующего они безрезультатно бились три года, и попытка сделать вид, что они забыли, какой занозой в заднице был Тэндо на площадке, смотрелась жалко.  
– «Неплохой»? – переспросил Тэндо и продемонстрировал, как отвратительно долго и шумно можно втягивать коктейль. – Да я бог блока.  
– Вот как? – Ойкава округлил рот в мнимом изумлении. Мики в таких случаях еще принималась хлопать ресницами. – А я думал, у нас в универе собирали богоподобную команду. Жаль, тебя не позвали…  
– Вообще-то, – нахохлился Тэндо, – меня звали, но…  
– Тебя звали? – подал голос Ушиджима. – Почему ты не согласился?  
Ивайзуми закатил глаза. Ойкава, победно оттопырив большие пальцы, подмигивал Ушиджиме, как умалишенный, а Тэндо скривился, словно нашел в этом сахарном царстве лимон и сожрал целиком.  
– А я уже и забыл, какое это наслаждение – беседовать с тобой, Вакатоши, – пробормотал он, но тут же растянул губы в улыбке сладкой, как малиновое парфе. И от того, и от другого у Ивайзуми зубы ныли. – Ойкава, я тебя обрадую. На Окинаве отлично, но очень жарко, так что в следующем году я переведусь к вам. Или нет. Или да. Еще не решил. Но теперь, зная, как меня здесь ждут, наверняка да. Но что это мы все обо мне и обо мне, – Тэндо всплеснул руками, – давайте-ка лучше поговорим о вас с Вакатоши. Значит, долгожданное воссоединение? Он стал для тебя достаточно хорош?  
Он обернулся и, подперев кулаком щеку, уставился на Ойкаву, не оставляя тому ни малейшего шанса скрыться. Видимо, встреча не радовала никого из присутствующих – и тем не менее, они все были здесь.  
Феномен, на который обречены все, кого жизнь столкнула с Ушиджимой и Ойкавой.  
– Сатори, – позвал Ушиджима довольно угрожающе, но Тэндо лишь подпер кулаком вторую щеку.  
– Что? Я спросил у тебя, произошло ли что-то важное, и ты ответил, что произошло. Не новая подача, не новый удар и даже не новые кроссовки. А – сюрприз-сюрприз – Ойкава! На твой восторг я уже насмотрелся, теперь хочу услышать мнение Ойкавы, если он снизойдет. Ну, как у вас дела?  
– Дела у нас отлично. Как в фильме, раз ты так их любишь.  
Ивайзуми терпеть не мог такого Ойкаву: эту ненастоящую расслабленность, лживую полуулыбку, злой прищур, спокойный голос. За оставшиеся пятнадцать… десять минут он собирался устроить катастрофу, но Ивайзуми не хотел его удерживать. Если в первый раз он готов был списать колкую шутку на случайность, то теперь не сомневался: Тэндо прекрасно знал, как ударить точно и больно.  
Ушиджима, скрестив руки на груди, следил за Ойкавой напряженно, но с интересом.  
– О, телевикторина! – оживился Тэндо. – «Люблю запах напалма по утру»?  
– Ну что ты. Все намного спокойнее. Как, знаешь… – у Ойкавы дернулся уголок рта, – «Сумерки».  
Тэндо так удивился, что даже не стал притворяться, что впервые слышит это название:  
– Та часть, где ты выходишь весь красивый на подачу и светишься, как дискошар?  
– Нет, скорее часть про личный сорт героина.  
У Тэндо коктейль пошел носом, но он отчаянно замахал руками, показывая обеспокоенной официантке, что все под контролем.  
– Допустим, – сказал он, задумчиво вгрызаясь в фисташковый рулет. Наглости у него заметно поубавилось, но, к сожалению, ее запас изначально был велик. – Значит, «Сумерки»? Ну, не так уж плохо. Я ставил на «Титаник», был уверен, что ваш великолепный дуэт пойдет ко дну в первый же день.  
– Из «Титаника», – Ойкава облизнул губы и улыбнулся мягче, – тоже есть пара сцен.  
Ивайзуми едва не застонал от раздражения. Ойкава часто залипал, глядя на Ушиджиму, но сейчас момент был уж очень неподходящий.  
– Когда все с криком кидаются за борт? – с надеждой спросил сбитый с толку Тэндо.  
– Не совсем, – ответил Ойкава.  
– Неужели «Пасуй мне…», – Тэндо поиграл бровями.  
– «…как одной из твоих французских девушек», да, – закончил Ойкава.  
– Полегче, – пробормотал Ивайзуми, а Ойкава лишь пожал плечами, будто понятия не имел, какой подлец говорит его ртом.  
Минус дружбы… Нет, не так. Минусов у их дружбы все-таки не было. Неудобства – были. Например, то, что Ивайзуми знал не только всех родственников Ойкавы и виды пасов, но и менее полезные вещи: перенесенные болезни, страхи, любимую марку мороженого или вот, просмотренные вместе фильмы, – в данный момент могло стать проблемой. Ивайзуми и так уже прикладывал все усилия, чтобы не понимать жирные намеки.  
Он с надеждой перевел взгляд на Ушиджиму и чуть не повторил фокус Тэндо с выплевыванием жидкости.  
Ушиджима покраснел: не то чтобы очень заметно, но розовые пятна горели на скулах явно не от гнева.  
– Что-то я не понял… – нахмурился Тэндо.  
– Да и не надо, – Ойкава наконец поспешил свернуть дебильный разговор. – Все просто. Как на канале «Дискавери».  
Или нет.  
– Точно, точно, точно, – Тэндо подскочил на месте, вскинул вверх руки. – Я знал, что не может быть все гладко! Метите территорию? Боретесь за лакомые кусочки и статус альфа-самца?  
– Нет. Ушиджима приносит трупы кроликов и складывает к моим ногам, – сказал Ойкава, напустив на себя скучающий вид.  
Ушиджима устало потер переносицу.  
Да, капитан, именно так с Ойкавой все и будет, если ты еще не понял.  
– На минуточку, – Ивайзуми грохнул стаканом о стол.  
– Опять, Ива-чан? – удивился Ойкава и втянул голову в плечи.  
– Ничего страшного, – подбодрил Тэндо и снова с противным всхлипом потянул коктейль.  
Канистра у него под столом, что ли. 

– Это, блин, что за вечер откровений?  
Ойкава мотнул головой и шумно выдохнул, словно все это время вовсе не дышал.  
– Ива-чан, – глухо сказал он, – у меня уже мозги набекрень.  
Говорить про Ушиджиму Ойкава не любил, хотя поначалу пытался донести до Ивайзуми какую-то информацию, переживая, что тот чувствует себя одиноким и покинутым. Правда, на вполне искренние заявления, что для Ивайзуми настало лучшее время в жизни, почему-то обиделся, но ненадолго. Для него-то тоже настало лучшее время в жизни, и он оберегал эти моменты, а Ивайзуми достаточно было того, что Ойкава перестал быть несчастным идиотом – теперь по воле Тэндо он рисковал узнать все пропущенные подробности личной жизни лучшего друга и капитана.  
– Почему бы тебе не заткнуться? – предложил Ивайзуми.  
Ойкава застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями.  
– Я ничего не понимаю, Ива-чан, – застонал он. – Я думал, станет проще. Со временем. Открытый диалог, все дела. Но невозможно же! «Ты часть моей жизни и всегда ей будешь». Что мне надо было делать после таких слов? – спросил Ойкава, понизив голос до драматического шепота, но в конце позорно сорвался на тонкий писк.  
– Ушиджима прямо так и сказал? – недоверчиво переспросил Ивайзуми.  
– Ты прикинь, Ива-чан! – Ойкава округлил глаза. – Это противозаконно – говорить такие вещи напрямик, – он стремительно залился румянцем: лицо, шея, даже руки, не прикрытые рукавами рубашки. – Я так не умею. Но и не хочу что-то замалчивать и намекать, иначе опять все начнется… – он изобразил руками нечто, похожее на извержение вулкана. Очень точное описание происходящего между Ойкавой и Ушиджимой мракобесия. – А Ушиджима не умеет по-другому. Если он решил рассказать Тэндо про нас, значит, для него это важно. Я бы не смог скрывать от тебя, так что я понял. Если я рассчитываю, – Ойкава поднял вверх палец, – на долгосрочные взрослые отношения, то должен реагировать адекватно и принимать чужую точку зрения…  
Ивайзуми с удовольствием отвесил Ойкаве подзатыльник: за вечер в целом и за глупую неуверенность в себе в частности.  
– Дерьмо собачье. Просто прекрати вести себя как придурок. Если уж у вас все серьезно.  
– Смертельно серьезно, я что-то в ужасе, Ива-чан, – Ойкава растерянно потер шею.  
Хотелось и хорошенько его встряхнуть, и немного пожалеть. Немного.  
– Ладно, я понял, – примирительно сказал Ивайзуми. – Расслабься, а то у тебя скоро сердечный приступ случится. И у Ушиджимы тоже. Если Тэндо не одобряет, это его проблемы.  
– Ну это понятно, – Ойкава просветлел лицом и неожиданно двинул Ивайзуми в бок. – А вообще он странный. Как я могу не нравиться?  
Поспешив убраться подальше, Ивайзуми выпрямился и со всего размаху врезался затылком в злополучную арку.  
– Да кто только выбрал это кафе!  
– Я был в состоянии аффекта, Ива-чан.  
– Господи, Ойкава. Не звони мне больше. До 2030 года. Включительно.  
– Я думаю, можно забыть несколько моих промахов, – бросил Ойкава ему в спину. – В конце концов, я хотя бы не в женской общаге и на мне есть штаны…

У стола снова переминались полосатые гетры. Ивайзуми стало стыдно. Его бесила обстановка, но это их компания портила атмосферу заведения волнами злости. Ойкаву, похоже, обуревали те же мысли. Он аккуратно скользнул на диван к Ушиджиме.  
– Что-то еще? – спросила девушка неожиданно приветливо. Жаль, ничего ей не светило: у Ивайзуми была Мики, у Ойкавы и Ушиджимы были Ушиджима и Ойкава, а у Тэндо, по ходу, не было мозгов. – Извините, я попрошу… некоторые посетители…  
Они громко заверили девушку, что будут вести себя потише, и Ойкава, прислушавшись то ли к ее просьбе, то ли к совету Ивайзуми, замолчал и принялся за еду. Потеря оппонента Тэндо совершенно не смутила. Возможно, он считал, что выиграл в бессмысленной перепалке, и желал закрепить результат. Ивайзуми знал, как это бывает: веселье захватывает целиком и тебе только и остается, как дрейфовать на его волнах. Поток шуток не иссякал, Тэндо хохотал и размахивал руками, и лишь отменная реакция спасала Ивайзуми от потери глаза.  
Когда ложка Тэндо все же улетела и он нырнул за ней под стол, Ивайзуми воспользовался случаем и посмотрел на Ойкаву и Ушиджиму максимально укоряюще, потому что они опять начали делать Это. Оборачиваясь на зов, Ойкава почему-то вечно оказывался нос к носу с Ушиджимой, когда говорил – склонялся так низко, что задевал улыбающимися губами ухо, когда слушал – вытягивал шею, льнул ближе, двигаясь медленно и вязко.  
Ивайзуми как никто другой знал, насколько хорошо Ойкава контролирует тело и движения, да и за Ушиджимой никогда не замечал проблем с координацией, но оказываясь рядом, эти двое будто резко забывали, как управлять конечностями и лицом, и в любом месте, кроме площадки, превращались в неуклюжих придурков: застревали в дверях раздевалки и не могли разойтись, не дотронувшись друг до друга, или намертво запутывались пальцами, разбирая сетку. Однажды Ивайзуми попытался привести их в чувство, но в ответ на шипение получил два равно недоуменных взгляда и махнул рукой, не желая объяснять, что именно они делают не так. А ведь было время, когда он наивно полагал, что с появлением Ушиджимы проблем станет меньше. Ха, как же. Просто количество влюбленных дураков в его жизни увеличилось.  
Видимо, веселиться в одиночестве Тэндо надоело, потому что он тоже притих.  
– Когда жеребьевка? – спросил Ивайзуми, наслаждаясь минутой покоя. – В среду?  
– Да, – Ушиджима вертел между пальцами пакетик сахара. – Первая игра в субботу, так что в четверг будет общий сбор по стратегии.  
– Блин, лишь бы не защита, – скривился Ивайзуми. Тренер проповедовал «умный» волейбол и индивидуальный подход к каждому сопернику: метод отличный, но выйти в играх, построенных на аккуратном наборе очков, у Ивайзуми было меньше шансов. – Хотя какая защита в первых матчах…  
– Так, – вдруг сказал Тэндо, бледный и напряженный. Он смял салфетку и швырнул на пол. – Я сейчас собираюсь ее поднять. Я вам, мудакам, говорю, – Тэндо наставил на них трясущийся палец. – Надеюсь, мне показалось, что вы держитесь за руки.  
Как в резко затормозившем поезде, Ойкаву бросило вперед, а затем плавно потянуло назад. Опущенная вниз рука дернулась, но Ушиджима упрямо насупился и удержал его на месте.  
– Нет, серьезно? – выпрямился Тэндо, постаревший за несколько секунд на десять лет.  
Ах да. Руки. Еще одна вещь, к которой Ивайзуми пришлось привыкать.  
То, что Ушиджима левша, а Ойкава правша, было совпадением, не таким уж редким в масштабах вселенной и математической статистики, но Ойкава и Ушиджима пользовались им по полной программе – и опять неосознанно, как быстро понял Ивайзуми. По его мнению, они вообще многое не осознавали и не особенно переживали, куда может завести их постоянная жажда прикосновений. Они не волновались о любопытных взглядах – или считали, что если будут с непроницаемыми лицами записывать лекцию, никто не заметит, что под партой их свободные руки лежат так близко, что соприкасаются мизинцами. В командном автобусе было еще хуже. Едва Ойкава закидывал ногу на ногу, Ушиджима накрывал ладонью его колено: пальцы ложились ровно по линии повязки, которую Ойкава носил даже вне тренировок. Порой они даже не смотрели друг на друга, продолжая заниматься своими делами, движение было отточенным, как волейбольная связка, а Ивайзуми оставалось лишь отмахиваться от надписи «гребаная судьба», каждый раз всплывающей в мозгу.  
Совсем другая надпись всплыла и отпечаталась на лице Тэндо.  
– Вы типа… типа «вместе»? – сказал он каким-то странным способом, не выпуская, а заглатывая слова. Последнее он выделил тоном, мимикой, всем телом, даже пучки волос вытянулись.  
– Ушивака-чан, – нервно зашептал Ойкава, снова склоняясь к Ушиджиме намного ниже, чем позволяли приличия, – ты что, не признался в…?  
– Не признался в чем?! – взорвался Тэндо. – Да ладно!?  
– Я не рассказал всего, – ответил Ушиджима, удивленный предположением Ойкавы. – Я не был уверен, хочешь ли ты, чтобы Тэндо знал подробности. Если я рассчитываю на долгосрочные взрослые отношения, – невозмутимо продолжил он, – то должен уважать чужие желания…  
– Господи боже, – простонал Ивайзуми, закрыв лицо ладонями, – что за дерьмовую брошюру вы оба читаете?  
– Но я не понимаю, – обернулся Ушиджима к Тэндо, продолжая следовать какому-то своему порядку разговора. Ивайзуми оставался на линии. Возможно, минут через пять ответят и ему. – Я же сказал, что мы с Ойкавой вместе.  
– Вакатоши, я тебя сейчас поражу в самое сердце, – зачастил Тэндо, – но у нормальных людей все происходит не так.  
– «Нормальные люди», – фыркнул Ивайзуми.  
– Если один человек несколько лет безрезультатно бьется о другого, а тот только воротит нос… Кстати, это меня бесит в тебе, Ойкава. Так себе подарочек, никогда не понимал, почему Вакатоши просит тебя у Санты. Связующий ты, может, и хороший, но не настолько, чтобы терпеть все твои фокусы. Ну так вот, – он обвиняюще уставился на Ушиджиму. – Когда ты сказал, что с Ойкавой у вас все хорошо, я решил, что теперь он не добавляет пожелания сгореть в аду к «здравствуй». Уже был бы прогресс.  
– Ты не понимаешь намеков, – серьезно сказал Ушиджима.  
До этого момента хохотать в голос Ивайзуми совесть не позволяла, и он лишь без остановки хмыкал и фыркал, как пес с простудой, решая, кто смешнее: Тэндо, озаренный светом понимания, или Ойкава, тоже чем-то озаренный. Как оказалось, Ушиджиму не стоило списывать со счетов.  
– Я думал, ты пошутил, когда сказал, что вы помирились, – продолжил Тэндо, пока Ивайзуми жевал салфетку. Удовольствие, которое он испытал от чужого потрясения, характеризовало его как очень плохого и злого человека, но боже, как же это было приятно.  
– Ты думал, он что? – переспросил Ойкава, подставляя ладонь к уху, затем поинтересовался у Ушиджимы: – Ты точно знаешь этого мальчика?  
– Я надеялся, вы тут отрастили ему чувство юмора, – огрызнулся Тэндо. – А по ходу сами его потеряли. Или нет. Это все-таки шутка? На самом деле вы просто играете в волейбол, а не.  
Он решительно затих, готовый скорее отгрызть себе язык, чем договорить. Ойкава задрал нос.  
– Значит так, – Тэндо развел руки в стороны, словно старался удержаться на плоту, который очень сильно шатало. – Все, что ты говорил раньше, было не о волейболе?  
– Мне очень не хочется разрушать все твои надежды и мечты, Тэндо, – просиял Ойкава, – но нет, не о волейболе.  
– Да не переживай, – сжалился Ивайзуми. – На самом деле никакого «Титаника». «Чужой против Хищника» в лучшем случае, кровавые лужи и кишки на стенах. Иногда «Ночь живых мертвецов», – добавил он, – когда ссорятся и высасывают команде мозги.  
– Мы не ссоримся! – соврал Ойкава.  
– Команда не знает, – ошибся Ушиджима.  
Ивайзуми развел руками, молча предлагая Тэндо самому оценить масштаб трагедии. Тэндо оценил.  
– Чувак, ну ты герой, – сказал он, протягивая Ивайзуми половину имбирного пряника.  
– Естественно, Ива-чан герой, – фыркнул Ойкава. – Эй, в смысле?  
– Я… – начал было Тэндо, но оборвал сам себя. – Это же значит… До какой базы добрались? Вторая?  
– Я не силен в бейсболе, – выдавил Ойкава, а Ушиджима, похоже, снова переместил сознание на планету, с которой был родом.  
Но они оба покраснели, как раки.  
– Ах вы пидорасы, – в отчаянии завыл Тэндо, сжимая щеки ладонями.  
Рядом заплакал ребенок.  
На этот раз к ним подошла не Алиса, а Белый кролик. Под нежной шерсткой костюма отчетливо проступали нехилые мышцы.

– «Что-то мне подсказывает, Тотошка, что мы уже не в Канзасе», – сказал Тэндо через пять минут.  
– Сюда нас точно больше не пустят, – подвел итог Ивайзуми. – Хотя… Невелика потеря.  
– Я предполагал, что встреча может пройти не очень хорошо, – протянул Ойкава, перекатываясь с пяток на носки, – так что выбрал… не самое любимое наше заведение.  
Состояние аффекта, как же.  
В солнечных очках Ойкавы отразилась вся их странная компания. Ивайзуми некстати заметил, что хмурятся они с Ушиджимой и Тэндо одинаково. Морщина имени Ойкавы Тоору.  
– Вакатоши, – Тэндо скептически поджал губы, – а я тебе всегда говорил, что он расчетливый упырь.  
– Нет, – улыбнулся Ойкава. – Я, по выражению нашего общего знакомого, это прямо «ууууаааа», «пиииииу» и «хрррр»! Пойдем, покажу тебе, где можно нормально поесть. На случай, если и правда переедешь.  
Он развернулся и потопал вперед, засунув руки в карманы джинс. Тэндо зажал подмышкой яркую картонную коробку с упакованным «на вынос» черничным тортом и направился следом.  
Ну, эта идея была неплохой. Лапшу в забегаловке возле универа Ивайзуми любил, а мысль, что придется играть с чудовищем в одной команде, больше не вызывала икоту: если он всегда будет так смешно реагировать на отношения Ушиджимы и Ойкавы.  
– Три правила: двигаться быстро, не смотреть хозяину в глаза и на его вопрос «Что будете заказывать?» отвечать «То, что вы сегодня продаете», – Ойкава как раз закончил делиться мудростью, когда их окликнул отставший Ушиджима.  
– Мне только что позвонили, – он стоял посреди дороги и разглядывал телефон в своих руках. – Кажется, у нас в общаге трубу прорвало.


End file.
